


Начало

by chubush



Category: Deryni Chronicles - Katherine Kurtz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерри едет вместе с своими друзьями Алариком и Дунканом к их тетушке в Торент. Там они проведут два оставшихся летних месяца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало

Скорей бы они приехали. Дерри не считал себя особенно верующим, но сейчас его молитва была как никогда искренна. Аларик вел машину, непринужденно болтая всю дорогу. Дерри уже думал, что обошлось. Но нет. Дункан, который светло улыбался на переднем сидении и не мог никуда деться из машины, был слишком большим соблазном. Аларик дождался паузы в разговоре друзей и произнес, обращаясь к Дункану:

– Нам нужно серьезно поговорить.

Дерри мысленно застонал. О, Господи! Сейчас Аларик очередной раз скажет Дункану, что тому не стоит принимать сан. На что неизбежно получит резкую отповедь. За последний год Дерри выслушал этот спор в различных вариациях не меньше ста раз. Он был способен продолжить в уме каждую фразу за своих друзей. И он поражался ангельскому терпению Дункана. Тот всего дважды сорвался.

– Не думаю, что Дерри будет рад снова услышать, как переливают из пустого в порожнее.

Дерри был бы благодарен за заботу, если бы таким образом его не втягивали в эту трижды бессмысленную беседу.

– Дерри, тебя пугает перспектива вновь слушать наш разговор?

Упорством Морган напоминал асфальтовый каток: остановить его было нереально. Дерри достал из кармана наушники.

– Я как раз хотел послушать музыку. Разговаривайте, вы не будете мне мешать.

Дункан обернулся и прожег Дерри взглядом. Тот поежился. Хорошо, что взглядом невозможно убить. А еще будущий священник! Дерри вставил в уши наушники, откинулся на сиденье и закрыл глаза. И все было бы замечательно, если б он не забыл зарядить плеер.

Аларик, голос которого был полон сдерживаемого торжества и надежды, позвал своего кузена:

– Дункан!  
– Что?  
– Почему ты не соглашаешься с моими доводами? Ведь я же прав. Смотри...

Дерри мысленно перечислил федеральные законодательные акты за последние десять лет в алфавитном порядке и обратно. Это всегда ему помогало в случае, если нужно было отрешиться от всего. Но, когда он вернулся в реальность, Дункан с Алариком все еще продолжали спорить.

– Аларик, я знаю, что ты далек от церкви. Я давно принял это. Почему же ты не можешь принять выбранный мною путь?

Ого, а Дункан сердится. Идея провести оставшуюся часть лета с этими двумя теряла привлекательность на глазах. Похоже, Дерри серьезно ошибся, согласившись поехать с Алариком и Дунканом к их тетушке в Торент. Не стоило. Не сейчас, когда Дункану осталось меньше четырех месяцев до рукоположения.

– Прости, но я не могу принять. Я не понимаю, как вера в Бога связана с верой в непогрешимость церкви. Не понимаю, почему церковь должна стать для тебя ближе семьи. Не понимаю, как целибат способен помочь...  
– Аларик Морган!

В голосе Дункана ворчала начинающаяся буря. Ой-е! Дерри невероятным усилием воли не позволил себе сжаться, чтобы не выдать, что он слышал разговор. Наступила долгая тишина.

– О, смотри, – Аларик указал на знак «Добро пожаловать в Торент», – Как вовремя. Иначе мне могло крепко достаться, – голос Аларика стал нарочито беззаботным.

Дункан фыркнул и не сказал больше ни слова. Уф, в этот раз, похоже, буря их пощадила. Дерри не мог перестать думать об истоках проклятого спора. Для всех это виделось обыкновенной родственной заботой. Ему же в очередной раз повезло со своей наблюдательностью. Он не помнил, когда именно зашкаливающее количество тоскливых, печальных, и чего уж там, влюбленных взглядов сделало ясными для него чувства Аларика к Дункану. Дерри немного удивляло, что окружающие и сам объект симпатии не замечали этого. Дерри был не способен помочь другу, он мог только молчать.

В город они въехали в безмятежном молчании. Дерри подумал, что он определенно пропустил что-то — взгляд или действие, которое разрешило ситуацию. А может для Аларика это была последняя попытка переспорить Дункана. Дерри воспрянул духом. Если конфликт исчерпал себя, то, вполне вероятно, это лето не окажется провальным. Все еще может пройти чудесно.

Дерри спрятал наушники в карман. Дункан оглянулся с добродушной улыбкой.

– Надеюсь, мы не перекрикивали твою музыку.

Его глаза смеялись. Дерри вспомнил, как утром жаловался Дункану на севший плеер, и ответил:

– Верю, вы старались! Но наушники спасли меня.

Он показал Дункану язык, зная, что невидим для Аларика. Дункан еще раз фыркнул, затем глянул в окно и затараторил:

– На следующем повороте поверни направо. Мне нужно повидаться со Стефаном. Он должен быть на вечеринке у Кариссы.

Голос Аларика стал недовольным

– Ты же знаешь, какие у меня с ней напряженные отношения.  
– Не беспокойся, Кариссы нет в городе.  
– Тогда без проблем.

Дерри подивился вечеринке, проходящей в отсутствие хозяйки дома. Впрочем, в чужой монастырь со своим уставом не ходят. Должно быть, в Торенте так принято.

Автомобиль остановился возле невысокого серебристого забора, что удивлял вязью орнамента. Белая дорожка вела от калитки к большому двухэтажному дому, дверь которого была открыта нараспашку. Громкие звуки музыки оглашали окрестности. Интуиция Дерри запротестовала. Она сказала, что туда идти не стоит. Дункан и один справится, не маленький. Тем более Аларик явно пойдет с ним. Дерри всегда прислушивался к внутреннему голосу, поэтому, не задумываясь, проговорил:

– Я подожду вас здесь. Ок?

Аларик обернулся.

– Дерри, я не для того привез тебя в Торент, чтоб ты прятался в машине. К тому же, на вечеринках у Кариссы всегда полно еды. Ты же не завтракал сегодня.

Голод мгновенно заглушил интуицию. Вот умеет Аларик приводить доводы. Сразу видно, адвокат.

Когда они вошли в дом, Дерри на секунду замер от вида танцующих и галдящих людей. А Дункан мгновенно исчез в толпе. Заметно было, что он чувствует себя здесь как рыба в воде. Аларик бросил:

– Мы быстро. Еда – там, – и испарился следом.

Проследовав в указанном направлении, Дерри добрался до рая. Рай выглядел как широкий стол, на котором в несколько этажей громоздились блюда с разнообразными бутербродами. Колбаса, различные виды сыра, икра, ветчина, грибы, кусочки огурца и помидора, куча нереальной зелени... Дерри сглотнул слюну и решил поскорей приобщиться к прекрасному. Он взял бутерброд с ветчиной, копченым сыром и каперсами. Боже, как он был великолепен! Дерри не заметил, как проглотил его. Затем был бутерброд с кальмаром, мягким сыром и ананасом. Дерри решил остаться здесь жить и хотел уже взять следующий бутерброд, когда из-за спины раздался голос.

– Ого, какая шикарная задница.

Дерри обернулся. Незнакомый рыжий мужчина пожирал его глазами. Он сказал:

– Я тебя раньше не видел. Такую задницу я бы запомнил. Впрочем, неважно. Я – Венцит. Идем наверх. Там есть комната, в которой мы ближе познакомимся.

Он развернулся и пошел к лестнице на второй этаж. И, похоже, он не сомневался, что Дерри последует за ним.

Дерри несколько раз моргнул, провожая Венцита ошарашенным взглядом, и тут только заметил Аларика и Дункана, стоявших неподалеку и наблюдавших всю предшествовавшую сцену. Он спросил у них:

– Что это было?

Морган похлопал его по плечу.

– Ты познакомился со здешним королем. Не переживай, через это проходят многие.

Дункан добавил:

– Правда, обычно его предложения не отклоняются. Интересно, когда он обнаружит, что Дерри не идет следом? В любом случае, нам пора.

Дерри оглянулся на прощанье и подумал, что фигура у Венцита отличная, жаль, характер не задался. После чего он выбросил все произошедшее из головы и поспешил за друзьями. Впереди их ждали два умопомрачительных летних месяца.


End file.
